


The Smell Of Bacon Cooking In The Morning

by Escape_Reality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bacon, Breakfast, Cooking, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Louis, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Larry, Drabble, Early Mornings, FRIKKIN CUTE EVERYTHING OKAY, Fluff, Husbands, It's really cute so read it pls lol, Lazy Mornings, Lots of it, Louis is too cute for words, Loving Harry, M/M, Morning Cuddles, OH THEY'RE HUSBANDS, Okay yeah thats it I think, This is just a little idea i came with tbh, basically just fluff, harry is so in love, it's really cute, larry drabble, like you'll die of cutness, louis is harry's baby, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Larry Drabble filled with fluff. </p><p>Where Louis' a little sleepy cutie, Harry's so in love, and they're both just lovey dovey domestic husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of Bacon Cooking In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I came up with, inspired by this picture here. Just a small little cute and super fluffy Larry drabble, hope you all enjoy it x

_This drabble was inspired by this picture here:_

 

Louis awakes to the sound of soft  humming echoing around the house, as well as the fresh smell of bacon cooking.

 

He sits up, blinking his eyes tiredly before groggily throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.  

 

The lad lets out a small cute yawn, sitting there for a moment as he tried to wake himself up some. A cool breeze hits him - coming from the window thats opened a tad due to Harry getting too hot at night. He shivers, considering he's in nothing but one of Harry's tight black boxers, and grabs for the duvet; wrapping it around himself. He finally finds the strength to get up and walks slowly towards the humming. 

 

The sound leads him to the kitchen, although he already knew that, and he’s met with the sight of Harry - his husband - standing in front of the stove in nothing but tight black boxers - ones that are identical to the ones Louis’ wearing - swaying about as he cooked a pan of bacon. He was humming along to the radio that was playing some old 80’s tune he couldn't recognize. 

 

Louis smiles dopily at the sight, fond soaring in him. 

 

He drops the blanket wrapped around himself and slowly walks towards Harry, wrapping his arms around the lads naked torso. He lays his head on the back of Harry's neck, closing his eyes in content, savouring the feeling of skin on skin contact. 

Harry was always so damn warm, Louis’ swears he was like his own personal heater sometimes. 

 

“Good morning beautiful.” Harry greets with a soft smile - continuing his cooking, not even bothering to turn around. Already knowing exactly who’s arms were currently wrapped around him. “How did you sleep love?”

 

“Wonderfully,” Louis mumbles sleepily, face pressed into Harry's shoulder. “Aside from the fact that I woke up without you beside me.”

 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Harry chuckles, turning over a strip of bacon. “But I thought it’d be nice to cook us some breakfast. Rather than our usual, ‘take out food and bring it back home because were both too lazy to cook’ routine, you know?” Harry teases, making Louis smile.

 

“It is a nice surprise though.” Louis agrees, accompanied by a small yawn slash squeak thing that he always does, which always makes Harry coo with fond.  

 

“Is my little baby still sleepy?” Harry coos mockingly, making Louis groan and pinch his lovers sides as he pouts adorably, Harry feeling the gesture on his bare skin. 

 

“No.” Louis grumbles, though they both knew it was a lie. 

 

“Alright babe, whatever you say.” Harry laughs, continuing to cook the bacon.

 

It's silent after that, Louis staying his place - arms wrapped around Harry and face resting on his back - as Harry continued to cook the bacon, humming along to the radio. 

 

After a solid 15 minutes, their breakfast was finally ready.

 

“Okay, bacons finally done babe. I’ve also made us some eggs and toast.” Harry tells him, a happy smile on his face, proud at the fact that he’d cooked him and his husband some food. “Wanna let go of me so I can prepare us our plates?” Harry questions, turning the stove burner off and moving the pan onto a cool area of the stove. 

 

Louis doesn't move an inch, making Harry chuckle. “C’mon baby, you gotta let me go if you want some breakfast in that hungry little tummy of yours.”

 

Though Harry's once again met by silence, and the taller lad furrows his brows in confusion at his silent lover. 

 

Then it hits him, Louis must’ve fallen asleep standing up. Thats definitely something he’d do. 

 

“Did you fall asleep darling?” Harry questions, an amused smile on his lips.

 

Harry chuckles, shaking his head fondly once he's again met with no answer. He reaches a hand back and places it behind Louis’ head and another on the boys hip, before he's swiftly turning around and catching Louis in his arms just in time, pulling Louis to his chest. 

 

“You silly little boy.” Harry chuckles with utter fond, looking down to see that Louis was in fact asleep again. He manoeuvres Louis’ limp body expertly, then he's picking up the boy like a baby. 

 

Louis’ legs hanging limply around his torso, arms around Harry's neck and head rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry’s got a hand under Louis’ little bum to support his boy, and his other hand is cradling Louis’ head to his shoulder so that it doesn't fall. 

 

“Can't believe you actually fell asleep on your feet.” Harry laughs softly, although he knew Louis couldn't exactly hear him, he still liked to talk aloud as if Louis could. 

 

He starts towards the bedroom, though not before seeing the duvet carelessly left on the ground. No doubt in his mind it being Louis’ doing, the boy did have a habit of taking the duvet with him to wrap around his body due to the fact that he gets cold in the mornings after having freshly woken up. 

 

“Oh what am I going to do with you?” Harry dramatically sighs, chuckling some, causing Louis to groan in his sleep and shift around a bit from the noise. Harry only shushes him, kissing the boys cheek softly. He then grabs the duvet with the hand that was cradling Louis’ head and somehow manages to wrap it around Louis’ body and partially his, before he's walking up towards their bedroom.

 

Once in the bedroom, he goes straight for the bed. He first takes the duvet and flings it onto the mattress, then slowly lays Louis down onto the bed, cradling the boys head and softly laying it on the pillow. 

 

Louis rolls over once he's laid on the bed, arms reaching around clumsily, no doubt in search for Harry's body thats usually always beside him, it was a cute habit of his that Harry had always adored. 

 

Harry smiles softly seeing Louis search for him. The curly lad goes to grab a pillow, placing it beside Louis to which the boy immediately latches onto making Harry chuckle. 

 

Harry leans down, a soft smile on his lips as he watches Louis’ furrowed brows - from being agitated in his search for Harry - smooth out, the boys expression going content. Harry runs a hand through Louis’ soft hair, sweeping his fringe back so that it's out of the boy’s face. 

 

“Goodnight - or rather - good morning baby boy. Sleep tight.” Harry whispers fondly, placing a soft kiss onto Louis’ forehead before taking the duvet and softly placing it over Louis’ body, tucking the boy in. 

 

He places another kiss to Louis’ forehead, as well as his cute little button nose and rosy cheeks, then takes once last lingering look, before going to leave the room to finish his awaiting plate of bacon. 

 

Though at the door - just before he goesto softly close it behind him - he hears a sound. A soft whimper followed by something mumbled incoherently. 

 

Harry stops, and listens in, eyes landing on Louis seeing that his facial expression was distressed again. 

 

“Hazza… mmhpphmm… Hazza,” Louis mumbled, over and over again, fidgeting around before pushing the pillow - he used to be clutching - away.

 

Harry knew Louis had figured out Harry wasn't actually what he was clutching onto. Till this day, it amazed Harry how Louis - even in his sleep - could sense such a thing. 

 

A huge fond smile makes it's way to Harry's face. 

 

He is so fucking gone for this boy.

 

Harry opens the door again and makes his way towards the bed, immediately shushing a distressed and fidgeting Louis. 

 

“Shhh… It's alright baby boy, I’m here now. Shhh… It's okay.” Harry whispers softly, moving Louis a bit so he could get into the spot beside him. 

 

At the sound of Harry's voice, Louis’ fidgeting ceases immediately, and the distressed expression on his face is gone in an instant. It's replaced by a relaxed one and a small smile on Louis’ thin pink lips. 

 

Louis’ arms are around Harry's waist before Harry even has the chance to blink, the small boy burrowing into his side tightly as if he wanted him and Harry to become one. 

 

But Harry doesn't mind at all. 

 

God, he is so in love. 

 

“I'm here baby boy, it's alright, I'm here.” Harry assures in a soothing whisper, his own arm wrapping around Louis, bringing the boy closer - if that were even possible. 

 

“Mmm… Hazza.” Louis mumbles happily, followed by a soft sigh of content, to which Harry chuckles at. 

 

“Thats right princess, it's me…” Harry agrees, “I'm here.” 

 

Harry leans down softly, not wanting to disrupt Louis much, to place a soft kiss on his boys soft fluffy hair, as well as his cheek. 

 

“I love you Louis.” Harry whispers, not expecting a response. 

 

Though a smile spreads on Louis’ lips, “I love you Harry.”

 

Harry smile is so big, it can nearly rip his face in two.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah, that plate of bacon could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Please comment what you think, and leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Also check out my other works if you want :)


End file.
